A Night Alone
by PremonitionKing
Summary: Colossus and Kitty decide to spend a little alone time together, but when unexpected guests show up how will the events of the evening play out? Colossus/Shadowcat, Please Review.
1. The Dangerous Mission

Jean Grey and Gambit walked down the dark barren streets of New York. Colossus, Iceman and Shadowcat walked ahead of them about half a block.

"Do you think they're ready for this?" Jean asked; her motherly instincts taking over.

"They'll be fine." Gambit said, absent mindedly shuffling through his cards.

"If anything happens I'm-" Jean began.

"No!" Gambit all but shouted. "You know we're just here to chaperon. That's it. We only interfere if one of them is in danger."

Jean shot Gambit a look through slanted eyes.

"Fine. But at the first sign of trouble, I'm getting them out of there."

"Yeah, Yeah." Gambit said continuing to shuffle through his cards.

"Ok you guys." Colossus spoke up again as they got to the corner of the street. "As team leader you two just follow my lead."

Shadowcat nodded and checked the integrity of her ponytail holder.

"Ok, got it. Bring on the action!" Iceman spoke with pure excitement.

"Let's not go in half cocked." Colossus instructed. "Power up!"

With those words the sound of metal could be heard against the quiet night as Colossus was incased in his metal alloy shell.  
Iceman and Shadowcat followed suit, donning a skin of ice and becoming tangible, respectively.

"Ok, here's the plan..." Colossus spoke hushed to his team mates as Jean and Gambit caught up with them.

"Alright. Don't stress this. Keep a level head and just meet the objectives. No playing hero." Jean said to the younger X-Men.

"Ok... Go get 'em." Gambit said with a smile.

Colossus, Shadowcat, and Iceman stepped forward around the corner to see a devastating scene of destruction. Flames and overturned cars littered the streets. In the center all the chaos stood Mystique, Pyro, and Sabretooth.

The young team of X-Men walked towards them.  
Mystique carried twin hand-guns, while Pyro and Sabretooth had arms full of large satchels.  
A scream rang out from one of the cars as it burst into flames.

"Kitty save the civilians! Ice retrieve the stolen goods! I'm goin' after big mama!" Colossus' voice rang out.  
Colossus ran towards the three villains. Shadowcat phased through the ground disappearing from view. Iceman stayed in place waiting for his prime opportunity.

Colossus charged Mystique in supreme linebacker fashion. Mystique slide across the pavement' she soon hunched on the ground recovering from the blow. She crouched, perched like a bird of prey, and began releasing ammo at Colossus' chest.

Shadowcat resurfaced a few seconds later near one of the overturned cars. She reached in through the car and pulled out the frightened elderly gentleman by his collar like a scared puppy and sent him on his way. Once again she sank down into the dank damp New York street.

Iceman sprang into action creating a trail of ice under his feet. He sped through the air and began circling Pyro and Sabretooth. Iceman shot a condensed tempered beam of frigid energy at the ground beneath the two Evil Mutant Men's feet. Sabretooth let out a yelping growl as he lost his footing on the frozen street. As he went down in heap' all of the bags he held were sent flying into the air. Iceman created a fun slide like stream of ice catching the bags as they came down.

Jean gasped as the satchels slid down the winding pillars of ice and came to a rest at her feet.

"Still think they're not ready?" Gambit asked with smug smile.

Jean scowled and continued to watch the young X-Men in action.

The loud ping of metal on metal could be heard over the action as bullets bounced off of Colossus' chest.

Mystique's guns clicked signaling her guns were empty. She ducked and rolled behind a mailbox for cover as she reloaded her guns.

Colossus took the opportunity; he ran over to a stoplight and yanked it from the ground. He sprang into the air landing on the mailbox crushing it. Mystique, taken by surprise, staggered to her feet. Colossus wrapped the large metal pole around Mystique's body keeping her from moving. Mystique began cursing and yelling obscenities as she went down in a bulk, paralyzed by her metal prison.

"Shut up you blue bitch!" Colossus taunted. "Kitty how's the civilians?"

"I'm doin' good." Shadowcat yelled as she pulled a middle aged couple from a burning car.

"Need some help Icy?" Colossus called as he noticed Sabretooth stumbling to get back to his feet, and Pyro running, his arms still full.

"Can't talk now Tin Can!" Iceman answered as Pyro began shooting a stream of flames at him melting his "Icy Skyway".

Colossus stumped on the ground with all his might sending a fissure through the street that headed straight for Pyro; opening a large crack beneath him.  
Pyro yelped like a wounded kitten as he fell down into the crack. Pyro, now shoulder deep in asphalt began calling for Sabretooth for assistance.

"You blundering oaf! Get over here and help me!" Pyro called.

Sabretooth finally regained his footing and made his way over to Pyro's aid. Iceman swooped down trying to collect the large bags that Pyro had dropped before his decent into the pavement. Sabretooth, realizing that Iceman was going after his loot, lunged at him knocking him from his Frozen Freeway.

Jean Grey lifted her arms ready to throw Sabretooth through the air telekinetically.

Gambit grabbed her wrist, "No Darlin'. Its sink or swim. Let 'em fight it out."

Jean snatched away from him not loosing her fighting stance.

"Don't call me 'Darlin'. And don't touch me..." She scowled at Gambit.

She sighed when she realized that during her and Gambit's confrontation Colossus had come to Iceman's rescue.  
Colossus flung Sabretooth through the wall of an adjacent building with a... well colossal punch.

"Thanks man." Iceman said breathing a sigh of relief.

"No problem." Colossus said helping him to his feet.

The two young X-Men turned to see Shadowcat picking up the last large bag that had been scattered by Pyro. She waved as she slowly melded into the ground.

A few seconds later she ascended in front of Gambit and Jean grey.

"Here you are Professor Grey." Shadowcat said with an eager grin as she handed the heavy load over.

Suddenly the scene around them faded; giving way to The Danger Room.

"Great job." Cyclops's voice boomed over the intercom:  
"Great leadership Colossus. Shadowcat you did an amazing job with the civilians. Iceman good job with the villain, but your ice trial could use a little work. Overall... Great job."

"You pass." Gambit said as he slide his deck of cards into his inside coat pocket.

The intercom crackled to life again:  
"Yes to sum it up... you pass."

Colossus, Shadowcat, and Iceman began cheering and slapping each other high five.

"See Jean, that rite there just proves it. If you hadda jumped in they wouldn't have their little happy 'we did it feelin'." Gambit told Jean matter-a-factly.

"Excuse me for caring for my students..." Jean said defensively.

"Uh-huh. Ok Mommy Jean." Gambit said walking away from her.

The intercom crackled to life once more:  
"X-Men you're free to go. Enjoy your weekend. Gambit, Jean I need to see you two in the control room please."

"I'm not finished with you... don't walk away when I'm talking to you." Jean called after Gambit as they exited The Danger Room. "Hay! I said get back here." Jean could be heard before the mechanical doors to The Dangers Room hissed to a close.


	2. Kitty's Pride

Peter, Kitty, and Bobby went into the locker room and changed into their street clothes, and out of their X-gear.

Peter grabbed his hoodie and quickly zipped it over his t-shirt.

"You did good Drake!" Peter said putting an arm over Bobby's shoulders as they walked out of the locker room.

"I guess." Bobby said ducking from under Peter's heavy arm. "I'm going to the gym and release some steam. I'll see you later."

"Alright. Will do." Peter said waving Bobby off.

Peter made his way to the kitchen. After his workout in The Danger Room he needed a cool drink.

He stopped short when he got to the kitchen and lingered in the doorway. He spotted Kitty Pride already in the kitchen. She stood near the sink sipping a class of lemonade.

Peter leaned against the doorway admiring Kitty's fair skin in the afternoon sun streaming through the window. He was struck suddenly with a great idea. He tip-toed behind Kitty careful not to make a sound. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

Kitty shrieked, startled by the sudden invasion of person space. Peter stumbled, as he passed through Kitty, catching himself on the sink.

Kitty side stepped him looking back to see who had just frightened her.

"Ugh! You big bull." Kitty squealed realizing that it was just him.

"The Danger Room got you jumpy Kitten?" Peter asked with an innocent smile.

"No… Not really… Maybe… Yeah… So What!" Kitty rattled on.

Peter stopped his hand stilted against the refrigerator as he looked at Kitty.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he opened the refrigerator and grabbed a can of soda.

"There's nothing wrong. … Ok… It's just; I'm always a little scatter brained after Danger Room missions or any other mission for that matter." Kitty clarified.

Peter clicked his can open and set it on the counter beside Kitty.

"It's nothing really." Kitty said leaning back on the kitchen sink.

Peter leaned into her nuzzling against her shoulder.

"It will be ok. You know I'll protect you." He said in a hushed tone against her neck.

"I know…" Kitty answered breathlessly,

Peter reared back and leaned in for a kiss. When he leaned in all he felt was air. When he opened his eyes he realized Kitty was now standing behind him.

"You stink! You need to take a shower!" Kitty said with a small chuckle. "B.O Much…"

"Fine..!" Peter said grabbing his can of soda. He downed it in a gulp and finished it with a loud long belch. "I'll go take a shower… But you'll miss me while I'm gone." He finished walking past her.

Kitty hugged him from behind, pressing her face against his muscular back.

"I will." She spoke up. "Now go, you really do smell." She said with a laugh, pushing him away.

"Ha, ha, ha." Peter said as he left the kitchen. Kitty smiled as she watched him walk away.

'Quite possibly the finest buns in the entire world.' She thought to herself. 'He does have buns of steel' she chuckled to herself at that thought.

…

Twenty minutes had passed and Kitty herself was now done taking a shower. She stood in her room, in front of her mirror. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Her scrunchy matched her powder blue track suit. The suit was one of her favorites; it was so comfortable and sexy at the same time. It was form fitting and showed off her flat slender midriff. It was perfect for a date night. Even if the other half of the date didn't know there was a date yet.

'But that's all going to be fixed, in just a second.' Kitty thought as she did a once over in the mirror before opening the door to her room.

She made her way down the hallway to Peter's room.

Kitty Pride's sneakers squeaked against the marble floor as she power walked down the hallway to Peter's room. When she finally arrived she wiped her hand over her hair to smooth down any stray hair. She took a deep breath and tucked her bangs behind her ears, mustering up the courage to knock. A few minutes of psyching herself up she daintily rapped on the thick wooden doors with her fist.

Colossus answered the door wearing nothing but a towel. Kitty's mouth was agape as she looked up and down his strong masculine form. She wiped at some imaginary drool on her chin as she noticed beads of water tracing their way over his pectorals and washboard abs, and down beyond the seclusion of his towel.

"Umm... uh... D-Do you want me to come back?" Kitty struggled to get out.

"No. It's no problem; I was just getting out of the shower." Colossus said not making any attempts to cover himself. "Come on in. Have a seat on the bed."

Kitty happily obliged, positioning herself at the end of his bed.

Colossus went to his dresser and opened a drawer; he pulled out a pair of boxers and walked into the closet, neglecting to close the door.

"So what's up?" He called from the closet.

"I was just thinking since we've been going through all the intense Danger Room sessions-" Kitty started.

"I know. What's up with that, it's like they're training us for some kind of civil war or something." Colossus said stepping out of the closet.

Kitty watched as he hiked up his boxers and pulled his towel from around his waist. He tossed the towel next to her and went back into the closet.

'He's doing that on purpose!' Kitty thought to herself.

"I was just thinking since we have the weekend off maybe we could... I don't know..." Kitty cut herself short.

Colossus paused and stuck his head out of the closet.

"Why Kitty Pride!" Are you asking me out on a date for tonight?" Colossus teased.

"Trying to, if you would shut up! My Goodness!" Kitty yelled in frustration.

"Ok I'm listening..." Colossus said stepping out of the closet once more; donning a pair of tight blue jeans.

"So where are we going?" He asked as he buttoned and zipped his pants.

"You tell me!" Kitty snapped still not able to take her eyes off of his Adonis form.

"Dinner and a movie?" He said as he grabbed some socks from a drawer. He sat next to her to put his socks on.

"Dinner and a movie sound great!" Kitty admitted. "What about that new romance the 'scrapbook'?"

"I was thinking the new action flick 'The Quick and the Cumbersome." Colossus offered.

"Eww!" Kitty protested. "Action movies are not date movies!"

"Fine!" Colossus said standing up to put his gym shoes on.

Kitty's eyes began roaming once more. Her cheeks grew a cherry red when her eyes met Colossus's.

"Hurry up and put a shirt on!" She yelled.

Colossus smiled. "Alright, calm down." He said as he walked into the closet again.

He emerged a few seconds later fully clad (shirt and all).

"You ready to go?" Colossus asked tugging his red t-shirt into place.

"Now?" Kitty asked surprised.

"When else?" Colossus asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Umm... well ok. I'm ready." She said standing up.

"Then let's go." He said grabbing his car keys; shoving them into his pocket. He opened the door so she could lead and took her hand as they walked out of Colossus's room.


	3. Date Night

...

They pulled up to the movie theatre a few seconds later. Colossus pulled into a parking space near the entrance and shifted into park.

"Ready Kitty?" He asked smiling at her.

Kitty blushed; she loved the sweet nickname Colossus had for her. "Yes." she said interrupting her thoughts.

Colossus got out of the car and walked around to open her door.

They walked arm in arm to the ticket counter.

"Two for 'The Scrapbook' please." Colossus ordered the tickets.

They headed over to the concession stand.

"Knock yourself out." Colossus said when they got to the front of the line.

"Really?" Kitty asked excitedly. "Anything I want."

"Sure." Colossus said.

...

One jumbo popcorn, two large sodas, a box of gummy bears, and a huge pretzel later; Colossus and Kitty walked into their showing room. The lights were already down and the previews had started when they entered the theatre. Kitty lead Colossus to two seats front row and center. They nestled down into their seats and began setting their food amongst them.

The music of the movie began and the credits began appearing across the screen signaling the movie was finally beginning.

Colossus put his arm over Kitty's shoulder, and Kitty pulled in close and leaned against him as the movie started.

...

The lights of the theatre went up as the movie drew to a close.

Kitty loudly sipped the last of her soda. She looked over at Colossus who was wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Are you crying?" Kitty asked thoroughly amused.

"No... I got some salt in my eye... from the pretzel." Colossus sniffed.

"Yeah... sure. Pretzel salt." Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Don't believe me." Colossus said.

"Ok. I won't." Kitty said as she gathered their trash.

...

A few minutes later Kitty and Colossus exited the double doors of the theatre hand in hand. Colossus lead Kitty to the passenger's side of the car and opened her door. He allowed her to sit comfortably before he closed the door. He went to the driver's side and sat in the driver's seat.

"I know a little diner not far down the road." Colossus said as he pulled out of the parking lot, glancing over at Kitty for her approval.

"That sounds good!" Kitty said excitedly. "I'm still hungry." She continued rubbing her belly.

"I don't see how. You eat all the show snacks." Colossus said. "I barely got a gummy bear."

Kitty chuckled "Sorry 'bout that."

...

Colossus's red convertible pulled into a 50's style diner a few minutes later. Colossus and Kitty got out and walked into the restaurant.

The hostess seated them at a booth near the front of the diner.

Colossus set his menu down a little while later and looked at Kitty who was still looking over her menu.

"I think I know what I want." Colossus said.

"I don't know. I can't decide what I want." Kitty said as she intensely studied the menu.

The chimes of the front door of the restaurant sounded but neither of them paid any attention to it.

The waitress came over to their table. "Would you like to order something to drink?"

"I'd love a chocolate shake." Kitty said.

"Can I have a cola please?" Colossus also ordered.

"I'll be right back to take your order." The waitress said as she left the table.

"What are you going to get?" Kitty asked.

"Burger and fries." Colossus answered "How about you?"

"I think I'm going to get the ribs." Kitty said thoughtfully.

"The ribs?" Colossus asked picking up the menu again, looking it over. "That's half a slab."

"I know I'm hungry." Kitty said wide eyed.

"Where do you put it all?" Colossus rolled his eyes.

"I bet you wish you kne-" kitty started.

"Kitty..?" Colossus called noticing she had stopped short before finishing her sentence.

Kitty was staring just to the right of their table.

Colossus turned to look over his shoulder to see what she was staring at. There was an older couple sitting at a table in that direction. There was no one else in the restaurant, so it was all she _could_ be looking at.

"What's wrong? You don't like old people?" Colossus laughed turning back to the table.

Kitty was holding her napkin over her face and was hunched down near the table.

"What going on? Who are those people?" Colossus asked.

"Shh. Keep your voice down... They're my-"

"Kitty cat!" A female voice came cheerfully from beside the table. "What's the chance of running into you here?"

"Yeah. Especially since you should be in _Illinois._" Kitty said dryly.

"We came down to see you." A deep male voice chimed in.

Kitty looked over at Colossus whose expression exuded nothing but confusion.

"Kitty who's your little friend?" The older woman asked looking over at Colossus.

"Little?" Colossus whispered to Kitty.  
'I haven't been called little since the third grade.' Colossus thought to himself.

"This is my friend Peter." Kitty made introductions.  
"Peter these are my parents... Mr. and Mrs. Pride."

Colossus nodded, finally understanding.  
'It must be embarrassing to see your parents while you're on a date.' Colossus thought.

"Is this _**your**_..." Mrs. Pride paused to put her hand over the side of her face in a failed attempt at being discrete, "boyfriend?" She finished in hushed tone more like a stage whisper.

Kitty closed her eyes at the shock of her mother's question. She nodded as if it pained her to do so, neglecting to open her eyes.

"Hi. How are you? Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Pride." Colossus spoke up breaking the awkward silence between them.

"And you too son." Mr. Pride said as he vigorously shook Colossus's hand. "My son, you got some grip there." He said as he shook his hand out.

"So why are you here again?" Kitty asked her parents.

"We came down to visit you. One of your instructors told us you had gone out so we decided we would go get ourselves something to eat." Mr. Pride explained as he made room for himself next to Colossus.

"Small world, huh?" Mrs. Pride said as she scooted her way into the seat next to Kitty.

"Sorry to disappoint you mom and dad, but we were just leaving." Kitty said with a strained look of remorse.

"Aww... That's too bad." Mrs. Pride said with a sigh.

"No we weren't." Colossus admitted naively.  
"Ow!" Colossus reacted to Kitty kicking him under the table.

"What's wrong?" Kitty asked through gritted teeth; thoroughly annoyed.

Colossus answered by reaching down to rub his calf.

"Good." Mr. Pride perked up. "So what were you thinking about getting?" He finished with a smile.

Kitty slumped in her seat resting her head in her arms on the table.

Colossus and Kitty sat in the car as they made their route to the X-Mansion.

"Are you still not talking to me?" Colossus asked looking at Kitty in the passenger's seat.

"No..." Kitty said not taking her eyes off the trees and stop lights that passed by her window.

Colossus looked in the rearview mirror at Kitty's parents following close behind them.

"At least we didn't have to pay for the meal." Colossus said.

But Kitty gave no response.

Both cars pulled into the expansive driveway of Xavier's mansion.

Colossus and Kitty got out of their car and waited for Mr. and Mrs. Pride to exit their vehicle.

Luggage in hand Kitty's parents were lead silently to the large double doors of the X-Mansion.

Colossus walked quietly with Kitty and her parents until they got to Kitty's room.

"Goodnight Kitty." Colossus said apologetically. Kitty ignored his advances spinning around; slapping him in the face with her ponytail in the process.

"Uh-oh." "Trouble in paradise." The Pride parents said collectively looking at each other as they scurried into Kitty's room, closing the door behind them.

Kitty stood there for a second, her back facing Colossus her arms crossed and her eyes closed.

Colossus leaned in for a kiss but was only met with air.  
"Ok. I can take a hint." Colossus finally said after several attempts.  
He stood there for a moment as he watched Kitty phase through her room door.

He began walking down the hall only to be stopped the sound of Kitty's room door slamming.

He looked back hoping to see her. But no one was there.

"Well that was unnecessary." He said aloud.

Colossus sighed, and slumped his shoulders. He shuffled his feet all the way down the hall to his room.

Mr. and Mrs. Pride looked up from unpacking to see their daughter phasing through the door only to slam it once she was fully on the inside.  
They both shared upset glances at one another.

"Katherine Ann Pride? What is going on with you?" Mr. Pride said sternly.

"Nothing." Kitty said dismissing her father's tone.

"Peter did nothing to deserve that kind of behavior." Mrs. Pride scolded.

"That's right. If you're sore because we ruined your evening then be mad as us not him." Mr. Pride continued.

"Did you want him to lie to your parents and tell us you were leaving, when it was obvious that you weren't?" Mrs. Pride side continuing the parental tag team.

"Mom Dad, please." Kitty said raising a hand in their direction.

"'Please, nothing." Mr. Pride said.

"Now get out of here." Mrs. Pride demanded.

"What? You can't kick me out of my own room." Kitty shrieked.

"We can, and we did. Now go." Ms. Pride said pushing Kitty towards the door.

"And don't come back tonight." Mr. Pride added.

Mr. Pride grabbed Kitty by the arm and lead her out of the door, closing it behind her.

"And don't come back tomorrow if you haven't made up with him then." Ms. Pride projected through the door.

Kitty stood outside her own door appalled at the audacity of her parents.

…

Kitty paced outside Colossus's room door in deep thought.

'They have a point. It's not his fault, my parents ruined my evening.' Kitty rationalized.

Kitty knocked on Colossus's room door.

"Please I just want to be alone." He called to the door.

Kitty stepped through the door.  
"I'm sorry." She said once fully on the other side.

Colossus jumped from his position in his bed startled by her sudden presence.

"Kitty?" Colossus asked his voice breaking from crying.

Kitty climbed up into bed beside him and crawled into his arms.  
"I'm sorry." She said whipping away his tears.

Colossus said nothing to this.

"The way I treated you was unfair." Kitty spoke up again.

Colossus pulled Kitty into him for a big bear hug.

"I was just upset that my parents showed up and ruined our date. And I took it out on you."

Colossus sat up looking into Kitty's eyes.

"I'm sorry... Can you ever forgive m-"

Kitty's words were lost when Colossus pressed his mouth to hers. Their tongues danced slowly, moving caressing one another.

Kitty pulled back ending the sweet embrace.  
"Does that mean you forgive me?"

"I think so..." Colossus said smiling.

Kitty snuggled up to Colossus's chest preparing to go to sleep.

Colossus looked down a Kitty confused.  
"Shouldn't you be getting back to your parents?" He asked.

"They put me out." She said nonchalantly. "They told me not to come back tonight."

"Remind me to thank them." Colossus said adjusting his pillows.  
He then lied down cradling Kitty. "Goodnight my little kitten."

"Goodnight snuggle bear." Kitty said closing her eyes.

Kitty and Colossus snuggled up together in bed and Colossus pulled the covers up over them.

"Maybe date night wasn't ruined after all." Kitty thought aloud.

"Thanks to your parents." Colossus spoke up.

"What?" Kitty asked more than a little concerned.

"You never would have had the courage to invite yourself to spend the night in my room. And I know I never would have gotten up the nerve to ask you to." Colossus said in answer to Kitty's not so private thoughts.

"Yeah I guess so." Kitty said.

And with that final thought they both drifted off to sleep, content in being in each others company.


End file.
